


Snowy Shenanigans, With Love

by lovelysky



Series: Sky's Gifted Works [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Lance (Voltron), Polyamory, Snowball Fight, Snowed In, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelysky/pseuds/lovelysky
Summary: The snow is too deep to drive in, and oh no! The holiday party has been cancelled! Whatever shall these men do now?Read to find out!





	Snowy Shenanigans, With Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Last_Winter_Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Winter_Rose/gifts).



> Made for the Winter Shklance Exchange!! Happy holidays @ last-winter-rose !!!

“It’s started to pile up, Shiro! We’ll be late for the party if any more snow falls.” Lance huffed, smoothing out his shirt again. They were meeting up with the rest of their friends at Allura’s house. Or they were _supposed_ to be.

 

“It’s okay.” Shiro said as he snaked his arms around Lance’s hips, sending out soothing pheromones. They stared at the snow through the window… it must have been two or more feet deep by this point. Lance let go of a half-hearted huff before leaning into the embrace Shiro offered.

 

“About that.” Keith said as he walked towards his lovers. “Allura just called and cancelled. Didn’t want anyone to get stuck out in the snow.”

 

“Oh no… but the gifts we got! This was supposed to be our big holiday get together!” Lance whined, his scent souring. Lance had been eager to see his friends open their gifts all in front of him.

 

Shiro kissed the bondmark on the back of Lance’s neck softly. Keith choose then to step closer to display his own calming scent. Keith was also an omega, but he wasn’t as hyped for the party as Lance was. Lance had always displayed the more common omega traits when compared to Keith.

 

“We’ll get the presents to them soon, for now…” Shiro huffed, opening the closet door. “I’m going to shovel the driveway.” Shiro took his time to kiss each of them on the lips, and then slipped on his coat. Lance thought his alpha looked adorable all bundled up, ready to do his best for his omegas.

 

“I like the snow, but I prefer the beach.” Lance sighed, watching Shiro’s figure against the lightly blowing snow. The snowflakes were large and puffy as they landed on Shiro’s shoulders and hat.

 

“You said you loved the snow two days ago.” Keith pointed out, breaking Lance’s staring spell.

 

“I love a _white Christmas_!” Lance hissed. “Not piles of snow too deep to drive in. There’s a difference.”

 

“Whatever you say.” Keith chuckled as he watched Lance as he stared out the window at Shiro. “Hey Babe?”

 

“What?” Lance said, leaning against the window frame.

 

“Let’s go play in the snow.” Keith said with a mischievous glint in his eye.

 

Lance grunted before rolling his eyes. “ _Seriously_?”

 

Keith was already putting on his coat by the time Lance turned around. He offered Lance his own coat, hat, and gloves as he spoke with a smirk. “I want to hit Shiro with a snowball while he’s not expecting it.”

 

“That’s _devious_.” Lance gasped, but he started sliding on his coat nonetheless. “I’m in.”

 

Lance fixed Keith’s scarf before they headed out the front door to face the icy cold. The snow had slowed, but it still seemed to be steadily piling up.

 

“Keith! Lance!?” Shiro said in a shocked tone as he threw another shovel’s worth of snow in the yard.

 

Lance was very impressed that Shiro had gotten almost half the driveway finished.

 

“We wanted to play in the snow.” Keith stated as cool as can be.

 

Shiro made a look of confusion, before he finally found his words... his expression melting into something softer. “Just make sure you go in if either of you starts to get cold.”

 

“Will do.” Keith said as he started collecting snow into balls, which made it seem like he was building a snowman of a sort.

 

Shiro slung a few more piles of snow before he looked back at Lance. “You okay, Lance?”

 

Lance hadn’t realised he had been staring. “I’m fine! I was just trying to decide if making a snow angel would be worth it or not...” He laughed a bit awkwardly as his voice trailed off.

 

Keith made a sort of grumbling sound at Lance’s panic, before he decided to get up and physically knock Lance into the snow.

 

The fall for Lance wasn’t painful, but it sure was _chilly_. “You stupid mullet!” He had shrieked as his butt planted deep in the mound of snow.

 

“Bringing out the old pet names Lance?” Shiro laughed, leaning into the shovel.

 

“Now you can do that snow angel you were so indecisive about.” Keith said with a light hearted chuckle.

 

“Oh, fine! Whatever!” Lance grumbled as he sprawled out his lanky limbs. He gruellingly pushed them through the heavy snow. He had sunk a considerable amount, and he could barely see his two loves over the snow that surrounded him.

 

Overall, itt seemed like Lance was finally succeeding to make the snow angel... when he saw Keith lob a snowball directly at Shiro’s head.

 

It was dramatic as Shiro was thrown off balance, and as he tried to move he slipped forward. He was now face down rear up in the mound of snow he had been creating.

 

“Keith!” Lance yelled, as he started to sit up.

 

Shiro, however, was quick to remove himself from the snow. A look of partial anger was now plastered to his face.

 

Keith, instead of running, decided chucking another snowball was a _perfect_ idea. A idea that ended with him being tackled into the snow by Shiro, and now they were a couple odd feet from Lance.

 

“Shiro!” Lance said, doing his best to crawl out of his snow angel.

 

By the time he got over to them Keith was laughing under Shiro, and Shiro wore a less angry, more pouty face.

 

“Now we’re all wet and cold.” Keith said, taking a break from his laughter.

 

Shiro gave him a pointed look. “Says the one at fault.”

 

“Yeah! You tell him Shiro!” Lance huffed, his warm breath fogged up the air around him.

 

“You’re not helping Lance.” Shiro said, before sighing. He carefully stood up, brushing off the snow that didn’t melt into his clothes.

 

Lance made a pitiful sound, and then motioned towards his Alpha. To which Shiro pulled Lance up from the snow, cradling him close before knocking the snow off Lance.

 

Keith made a small sound that almost went unnoticed, but Shiro heard it loud and clear. He held out his hand to the omega still in the snow.

 

It took a moment before he finally gave in. Shiro dusted him off just as carefully as he did Lance.

 

“I think the rest of the driveway can wait till tomorrow. For now let’s go back inside and warm up.” Shiro stated softly.

 

“Finally.” Lance said as he began to trudge his way back into the house. Shiro went in step with Keith.

 

The cold had been harsh on all of them, and they immediately changed into warmer clothes. Shiro plopped himself down on the couch as Lance went to make the three of them hot coco. The fire felt warm even from across the room, the occasional crackle filling the silence of the room.

 

Keith didn’t sit down right away, but when he finally decided to head over Shiro lifted his arm to offer his warm blanket that had been nestled around his shoulders. Keith cuddled in close, staying quiet for only a moment longer. “I’m sorry for earlier... I didn’t think you’d face plant into the snow.”

 

Shiro let out a short laugh, rubbing his face a bit. “It definitely was a shock, but I forgive you.”

 

They locked eyes, and a moment passed before Keith moved forward. Their lips met in a soft kiss, and it was peaceful.

 

“Cuddling? Making out?” Lance said as he huffed his way into the living room, a tray with three towering whipped covered hot cocos. “Without _me?_ ”

 

Shiro broke out in a laugh, and Keith grumbled a little at the broken kiss. “Us? We would _never_ .” Shiro’s next move was to pull Lance to him… _after_ the tray was safely placed on the coffee table.

 

And there the three lovers were, cozied up to each other under a single blanket, and content to soon have hot coco in their bellies.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments bring me much joy during these cold winter days


End file.
